La chica de mis sueños
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Regalos, comida, decoraciones,como quisiera cambiar todo eso por pasar la navdad con ella, la chica de mis sueños  SongFic DanXRuno navideño please dejen reviews!


**hola a todos los lectores y lectoras que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Es un songfic de mi grupo favorito Jonas Brothers que va muy de acuerdo a esta epoca navideña. Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer DanXRuno**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso con el fin de entretener**

* * *

**La chica de mis sueños**

Como pasa de rápido el tiempo, un dia estoy celebrando mi cumpleños y al otro, ya es navidad, esa fecha que todos esperan, regalo, familia, comida, comida, y mas comida.

Para serles sincero, lo que mas espero de la Navidad es la comida, creo que no es de extrañar, pero hace unos meses una chica muy linda llegó a la ciudad y en esta Navidad no solo deseo la comida, también deseo pasarla con esa hermosa chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes, incluso se podría decir que lo deseo mas que comer esa rica cena. Si asi es, yo, Dan Kuso que en lo único que piensa es en comer y buscar problemas, lo que mas deseo en navidad es pasar tiempo con ella , Runo Misaki

**It's Christmas time (Es Navidad)**

**and there is just one thing i want (Y solo hay una cosa que quiero)**

**it tops them all is better then eggnog (Esta al inicio de todo, es major que el ponche)**

Estoy en el comedor de mi casa y me acabo de enterer de algo importante, mis papás están organizando una cena Navideña con todos los vecinos y una de las familias invitadas es la familia Misaki

-Dan, cariño, ¿Puedes pones estos adornos en la entrada? Tienen que quedar bien para cuando lleguen los vecinos- Me ordena mi mamá

-Claro mamá, ya voy- Le contesto un poco de mala gana

Tomo los adornos y un abrigo y salgo a pones los adornos en la entrada. Vaya que hace frío, volteo abajo y veo que mis botas están llenas de nieve. Coloco un muñeco de nieve junto al buzón y al voltear hacia la calle, alcanzo a ver a Runo, ¿Será que me puedo acercar a hablar con ella? Mejor no, creo que está con su mamá.

Espero que venga a la cena a mi casa, tal vez si tengo suerte, pueda hacer que nos paremos los dos bajo un muérdago. Ahora que lo pienso, valió la pena haber estado saltando para poder arrancar uno de aquel árbol

**It's cold outside (Hace frío afuera)**

**my boots are full of snow (Mis botas estan llenas de nieve)**

**I'm just hopping for some mistletoe (Solo estoy saltando por un muérdago)**

Bien, los adornos esán puestos, entro a mi casa y mi mamá llega muy feliz hacia mi

-¡Daniel, ya viste cuantos regalos te hemos comprado tu papá y yo! Eso sin contar los que te mandaron nuestros familiares- Una de las cosas buenas que tiene ser hijo único: tienes todos los regalos que quieres, bueno casi todos

-Gracias mamá, los abriré luego- digo un poco desanimado

-Vamos, al menos abre este, te lo mandó tu abuela- me dice mi mamá entregándome una caja

-De acuedo, solo este- digo abriendo la caja, encontrando algo muy normal, una bufanda hecha a mano- Vaya, es muy linda- digo aún desanimado, no es que no me guste, pero la verdad, daría todos estos regalos con tal de estar con Runo.

**you can take these presents (Puedes tomas estos regales)**

**Underneath my tree (Incluso my árbol)**

**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me (Puedes tomas esta invreible bufanda que mi abuela hizo para mi)**

**You can take these boxes tied up with string (Puedes tomar estas cajas atadas con una cuerda)**

**'Cause all i want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams (Por que todo lo que quero de navidad es a la chica de mis sueños)**

Los invitados ya empezaron a llegar y mi mamá ya prendió las luces del árbol y las de toda la casa. Pero que veo ahí, es Runo que acaba de llegar con sus papás, creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella

-Hola- le digo algo nervioso- Me llamo Dan Kuso

-Hola, Dan, mucho gusto, me llamo Runo Misaki- me contesta dulcemente

-¿t-te gustaría sentarte junto a mi en la cena?- Le pregunto nervioso, ¡como se me ocurre preguntarle eso!

-C-claro, sería un placer- ¿dijo un placer?, ¿será que le gusto? No, no lo creo, vamos Dan, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo

**Lights are going up (Las luces se estan prendiendo)**

**It's Christmas time (Es navidad)**

**I just want that girl to be mine (Solo quiero que esa chica sea mia)**

Estoy sentado junto a Runo, es la hora de la cena. Sorprendentemente, estoy comiendo moderadamente, si quiero causarle una buena impresión, debo actuar diferente a otros días, aunque sea difícil.

Bien, parece que terminé, y al parecer ella también

-¿Q-quieres que recoja tu plato?-otra vez con mis nervios, ¿Por qué no puedo tranqilizarme?

-Si, claro- de nuevo esa linda voz, como quisiera oírla siempre

Ahora estamos sentados todos los "niños", como nos denominó mi papá, en los sillones de la sala, justo en frente de la chimenea

-¿Todos esos regalos son tuyos?- Me pregunta algo sorprendida Runo

-Si, todos son mios, mis papás me compran muchas cosas en navidad, tal vez por que soy hijo único- Hurra, pude decirle algo sin ponerme nervioso

-Valla, debes tener todo los que quieres

-No todo, hay algo que aún no tengo, pero espero tenerlo esta noche- Dije esto último acercando me un poco más a ella

**Stockings full but I'm not satisfied (Mis medias estan llenas pero no estoy satisfecho)**

**so I'll just keep on waiting (Asi que seguiré esperando )**

**until she is by my side (Hasta que ella esté a mi lado)**

-¿Quieres ir afuera a ver las estrellas?- le pregunto ¿Ver las estrellas?, en que estoy pensando, que cursi me oí

-¡Claro, me encantaría!- Me contesta, cursi cursi, pero funcionó

Nos salimos y nos sentamos en un pequeño escalon afuera de la casa. Runo acaba de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, espero que no me sonroje, o no, muy tarde, ya me sonrojé

-¿T-te puedo confesar algo Dan?- me pregunta algo nerviosa

-Si, dime

-El primer día que llegamos aquí, al primer chico que vi fue a ti, ibas pasando corriendo algo apurado, lograste sacarme una sonrisa solo con verte pasar. Despues de eso, todos los días te veía pasar y sin que me diera cuenta, me empezé a enamorar de ti, sin siquiera conocerte y cuando mi mamá me dijo que íbamos a venir hoy, fue la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo haber dicho, porque sabía que iba a poder verte y saber cómo eras en realidad.

¿Acabo de escuchar bien?, Runo Misaki, la chica que me gusta, la chica de mis sueños, ¿Acaba de decir que está enamorada de mi? Creo que ni yo me lo esperaba

**you can take these presents (Puedes tomas estos regales)**

**Underneath my tree (Incluso my árbol)**

**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me (Puedes tomas esta invreible bufanda que mi abuela hizo para mi)**

**You can take these boxes tied up with string (Puedes tomar estas cajas atadas con una cuerda)**

**'Cause all i want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams (Por que todo lo que quero de navidad es a la chica de mis sueños)**

-R-Runo, yo…

-Se que es una tontería-dice interrumpiéndome- y que de seguro tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, y como podrías si no nos conocíamos pero es lo que siento

-Estás equivocada Runo, yo si siento lo mismo por ti, desde ese dia que bajaste de tu carro cuando a penas llegaste a la ciudad, me enamoré de ti- Por fin lo dije, y no me puse nervioso

-Dan, eso de allá arriba, ¿Es un muérdago?

-Si, creo que si- Sabía que esa ramita me iba a servir de algo

Poco a poco nos vamos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se unen en un beso, un muy tierno y largo beso, y hubiera durado más, pero la falta de aire nos separó.

-Te amo Dan- Me dice tiernamente

-Yo también te amo Runo- le contesto de igual manera

**you can take these presents (Puedes tomas estos regales)**

**Underneath my tree (Incluso my árbol)**

**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me (Puedes tomas esta invreible bufanda que mi abuela hizo para mi)**

**I would give it all just to let you see (Daré todo, solo para demostrarte)**

**That all i want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams ( que todo lo que quero de navidad es a la chica de mis sueños)**

El reloj suena anunciando las doce ¡Es navidad! Todos adentro de la casa se empiezan a dar un abrazo y mis padres me empiezan a buscar, que sigan buscando, yo me quedaré afuera un poco más, pero no estoy solo, estoy con lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta navidad, con mi ahora novia, Runo Misaki, **la chica de mis sueños**

* * *

**bueno, pues eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado. Espero que este sea el ultimo one-shot que escribe, quiero dedicarme a una historia larga ShunXAlice, pero será cuando me inspire. Si les gustó la historia, no les gustó, o tienen alguna sugerencia para un fic futuro, haganmelo saber por medio de un review. Para mi no hay comentarios buenos ni malos, todos me ayudan a mejorar**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


End file.
